


It's About Time!

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger plans a reunion of sorts for everyone who went to school with them at Hogwarts. The location? A deserted beach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time!

**Author's Note:**

> a contest prize for ~seerstella on deviantart for winning second place in the #Drarry-for-Life group’s surprise ending contest! This is pure cheese, but it was entertaining to write :p
> 
> first published September 21, 2011

It was two years since school had ended. It had been two years since the defeat of the Dark Lord. Hermione had been missing quite a few of the people from Hogwarts, like Neville and Luna, and suggested that everyone they had known back in school should get together for a reunion of sorts. Harry and Ron had seen the guest list and doubted that all of those people would come out to a beach to meet up with everyone they had left behind. Hermione always got great satisfaction out of telling them when a letter had arrived with someone writing to say that, yes, they would be at the beach.

Harry was especially worried when a letter from Draco Malfoy arrived, saying that he “ _wouldn’t miss such an occasion for the world._ ” You see, Harry has been in love with Draco since their sixth year at Hogwarts. He knew that he was still in love with Draco because Harry saw the former death eater nearly everyday at the Ministry because Harry was training to become an Auror and Draco was well on his way to becoming a Curse Breaker.

Harry told himself that things would be fine. It would just be like any other time they ran into each other. Oh, how wrong he was….

xxx

It was an oddly sunny day in Britain, seemingly just for their outing. Harry was one of the last people to arrive, as he’d been held up by a small argument with Sirius about how no, he could not come to this reunion, as Sirius had not gone to school with them and therefore had no business being there. Sirius, in turn, had argued that he should be there to help Harry with Draco. That was completely unacceptable and Harry refused to let his godfather come. By the time he had ended the fire call, he realized he was running late.

However, when Harry arrived at the secluded beach, his lateness was only commented on by Hermione, who asked if Harry’d had a hard time getting there. Once Hermione had been assured that there had been no problem, he was few to wander and mingle with whoever he liked.

He talked with Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ron for a little while, but his attention was on the group of Slytherins that were talking with a few of the Ravenclaws that had been invited and decided to show up. Harry sighed as he saw them start to laugh. He knew that he would never be able to make Draco laugh like that, even if his laugh was quite dignified (as far as laughs went) and didn’t make him double over. Harry wasn’t close enough to tell, but he wondered if when Draco laughed, his eyes lit up…

Harry turned away from the sight and went to go get something to eat when out of nowhere came a big, shaggy black dog. It bounded towards Draco and snatched his jacket right off his chair. Scandalized, Draco tried to grab it back, but the dog ran out of reach and took off down the beach.

Annoyed Draco took off after it. Harry had turned when the dog had come bounding in. he had the sneaking suspicion that he knew who that dog really was and ran after Draco. This was exactly why hehadn’t wanted Sirius here; he would do something stupid like this and Draco would hate him even more. The least he could do was to make up for it by getting the jacket, which most likely cost more than his entire outfit, back.

The dog had gotten quite the head star and just kept running down the beach, further and further away from where everyone else was. Draco was just a few yards behind, and Harry a few more. Harry was suddenly glad he played Quidditch, because if he didn’t then there was no way he’d have been able to keep up.

After a lot of running, the dog dropped the jacket and ran off into the sand dunes. Draco stopped and picked up the soiled jacket, panting. He had a disgusted look on his face. Harry stopped not far from him, gasping for breath.

Draco took a minute to catch his breath before turning to face Harry and look down the beach to see how far they’d come. He was disappointed to see that the site of their gathering was no longer visible to them.

Draco scowled. This was great. Alone on a bloody beach with Potter, the man of his wank fantasies. Like he really needed that. Just because no one would know if they did anything didn’t mean that Draco should jump Harry’s bones.

Harry ended up being the first to speak. “I’m sorry about Siri- er… the dog. I’m sure it’ll be reprimanded when it gets home.”

Well, being a git had worked in the past, and Draco didn’t want to deal with a shocked Harry on top of his soiled jacket. So, he did what he had done many times in the past; he sneered and said, “Like your apology means anything, Potter.”

Harry frowned. “I think it should considering I’m the only one here to say anything about it.” _And because that jacket looked really good on you_ , he added in his head.

“I don’t need anyone to feel sorry for me. I’ve had enough of that.”

Harry frowned again. “This isn’t me feeling sorry for you.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Then what is it?”

“It’s me being sincere?”

Draco scoffed. “You? Harry Potter, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived is giving his school boy rival genuine sympathy? Don’t make me laugh.”

Harry grit his teeth. “We’re not in school anymore.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to go around saying you care about me!” Draco half snarled.

“ _Care_ about you?! Malfoy, I think you need to pull your head out of your arse!”

“Me? I think _you’re_ the one who needs to pull your head out of your arse!”

“I’m the one that loves you!” Harry blurted out, kicking angrily at the sand.

Draco’s reply died in his throat. “You… _what_?” Had Harry really just admitted that? There was no way…

Harry flushed, as he’d never meant to say that. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“You love me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I, er, love you, too.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Draco in disbelief. Surely the Slytherin couldn’t even be remotely interested in him… Could he? Harry took a few more moments to study Draco’s face before he stepped closer. Looking up into the blonde’s eyes, he slowly leaned in; Harry planned on testing this before he believed it.

Draco, having a bit more experience in this area than Harry did, knew what was going to happen and pulled Harry forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s in a soft kiss.

.

.

.

From behind the sand dune the dog had run behind, Sirius Black shouted, “It’s about time!”


End file.
